Traitor of the Guard
The Traitor of the Guard is a minor character who appeared in the eleventh Dark Parables bonus game, A Fable of Two Hearts. He is the man responsible for freeing the Harpy Queen and bringing about the harpy invasion. The Traitor of the Guard does not seem to be based on any particular fairy tale character. Appearance and Personality The Traitor of the Guard is an older gentleman, with greying hair and a face marked with many scars from a long life of service to the Goddess Flora. Despite his full beard and chiseled features, there is a sadness in his face that belies his sternness. By his own admission, the Traitor of the Guard is a weak man who is easily manipulated and unable to stand on his own convictions. As such, he was a good fit for a life spent serving a Goddess, but his very lack of personal conviction also made him a perfect target for the Harpy Queen's nefarious plan. He was easily corrupted and led astray by her, and once his betrayal was discovered, he pleads for his life weakly, with no real pride to speak of. History We don't know anything of the Traitor's life before his betrayal of the Swan Guard took place. From the scars on his face and his position as a close advisor of the Swan Princess, it can be assumed that he was a skilled warrior who saw many battles. It is likely that his loyalty to the Swan Guard stemmed from a lack of personal ambition or conviction and not from a true love of Goddess Flora, as he was easily turned from the right path when threatened by the Harpy Queen. Once he freed the Harpy Queen, he remained implicit in her plans, helping her remain undetected while she began rebuilding the Harpy Lair and even stealing part of the Horn of Winds that held the power to weaken the harpies - the only weapon that the Swan Guard could depend on to prevent a complete uprising by the harpies. The Traitor continued to deceive Princess Odette, allowing her to wander further and further into danger. When she found her way to Ewan's Workshop, the Traitor emerged from the shadows and attempted to lure Odette away from the craftsman who knew the Traitor's identity and traitorous secrets. Before he was able to do so, Ewan emerged from the Workshop and identified the Traitor as the culprit Odette was searching for. Now held at sword point by the Swan Princess, the Traitor quickly confessed, begging for his life and returning the flute piece to Odette. Mercifully, Odette decided not to execute him, though she said forgiveness was out of the question. She then went on to correct all of the problems the Traitor's actions had caused, saving the entire Swan Kingdom from the harpy threat. It is presumed that the Traitor was declared a Black Swan and exiled from the Swan Kingdom. His ultimate fate is currently unknown. Relationships * Swan Guard (former member) * Goddess Flora (former patron goddess) * Princess Odette (former commander, deceased) * Harpy Queen (co-conspirator, deceased) * Ewan the Craftsman (enemy) Quotes Quotes by the Traitor of the Guard * "The Swan Kingdom is in grave danger, Your Highness." * "These savage Harpies must be dealt with!" * "My Princess, what are you doing here?" * "You shouldn't be wandering around this dangerous place alone!" * "Milady, please! I beg you!" * "I am a weak man! The Harpy Queen forced me to do it!" * "Just please, spare my life!" Gallery F2h-odette-and-dude-opening.jpg|Traveling with Odette f2h-swan-guard-guy.jpg|Accompanying Odette to Flow's Cavern f2h-swan-guard-guy-holds-out-hand.jpg|Holding Out His Hand to Odette f2h-swan-guard-bad-dude.jpg|Intercepting Odette Outside Ewan's Workshop F2h-ewan-accuses-bad-dude.jpg|Ewan Unmasks the Traitor F2h-odette-with-sword-on-bad-guy.jpg|Odette Threatens the Traitor F2h-bad-guy-coughs-up-piece.jpg|The Traitor Returns the Flute Piece F2h-bad-guy-and-ewan-at-the-mill.jpg|Ewan Stands Guard Over the Traitor Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Unnamed People Category:Antagonists Category:Swan Guard Category:Unknown Status Category:A Fable of Two Hearts